Cosway: 2015 Great Redemption
The Great Redemption 2015 With out latest GREAT REDEMPTION PROGRAMME, you can now stretch your Ringgit even more by using Redemption Coupons (RCs) to redeem products you want - just flip through this catalouge and let our array of new and exciting products tempt you! Here's how you can participate. How to get Cosway redemption For every RM35 nett sales in a single invoice, you will receive 1 RC on the spot. So the more you spend, the RCs you will get to redeem products. More coupons for more sales More RCs will be awarded for you total monthly personal nett invoiced sales as follows: These extra coupons will be sent to you along with your monthly bonus statement. Where to redeem Products are available for on-thr-spot redemption at Cosway Redemption Centres only. You may also redeem these products at your nearest Stocklist Centre but do allow 8 weeks (West Malaysia) to 10 weeks (East Malaysia) for stocks to arrive for collection. Retail prices The retail prices found in this catalogue serve only as a guide for you to estimate the savings you can benefit from this Great Redemption Programme. All retail prices at correct at the time of printing. However, these prices may vary as manufactures or importers may revise their recommended selling prices from time to time. Note *All items featured in this catalogue are under the "Redemption" category. Therefore, the nett invoice value for purchases you make will not be included in your monthly personal sales or Bonus calculations. *"Retail Price" is th price commonly found in retail outlets. *If a product runs out of stock, Cosway reserves the right to replace it with a comparable product without giving any notice. Prices printed are subject to change without prior notice. For the latest price list, please check with your nearest Stocklist or Redemption Centre. Dining & Shopping Vounchers Dining Vounchers R10000 McDonald's RM10 Vouncher Retail RM10.00 FREE 10 coupons R10001 KFC / Pizza Hut RM10 Vouncher Retail RM10.00 FREE 10 coupons R10002 Sushi King RM10 Vouncher Retail RM10.00 FREE 10 coupons R10003 Secret Recipe RM50 Vouncher Retail RM50.00 FREE 45 coupons Shopping Vounchers R10004 RM50 Parkson Gift Vouncher Retail RM50.00 FREE 45 coupons R10005 Tesco RM50 Vouncher Retail RM50.00 FREE 45 coupons R10006 Giant RM50 Vouncher Retail RM50.00 FREE 45 coupons R10007 Toysrus RM50 Gift Card Retail RM50.00 FREE 45 coupons R10008 RM50 AEON BIG Gift Card Retail RM50.00 FREE 45 coupons R10009 Popular RM10 Gift Vouncher Retail RM10.00 FREE 10 coupons Baby & Toddler Essentials R10010 TOBBY Baby Hip Seat Carrier Retail RM222.60 each FREE 118 coupons each Or 30RC + RM110.00 / RM111.00 E each Or 42RC + RM95.00 / RM96.00 E each R10011 Simple Dimple Papa Bag Retail RM99.90 each FREE 63 coupons each Or 25RC + RM48.00 / RM49.00 E each R10012 Simple Dimple Animal Freinds Mummy Bag Retail RM89.90 each FREE 60 coupons each Or 24RC + RM45.00 / RM46.00 E each R10013 Difrax Wide Neck S-bottle - 200 ml Retail RM39.90 each FREE 20 coupons each Or 7RC + RM16.90 / RM17.90 E each R10014 Difrax Wide S-bottle - 310 ml Retail RM49.90 each FREE 25 coupons each Or 10RC + RM19.90 / RM20.90 E each Category:Pages Category:Household Category:Computer table